Eternal Battle
by Arreis Kurai
Summary: Everything is different.....Trunks comes before Namek...and a girl is a Saiyan.....
1. Prepartion

Disclaimer: DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama...........not me...I never own anything....  
  
Goku looked around him and closed his eyes. His life had been uneventful since the gathering of the Dragon Balls in his childhood. Now he had a wife Chi-Chi and a 4 and a half-year-old son by the name of his grandfather, Gohan. The day of the Martial Arts tournament was upon them and entering it was Goku, for the first time in many years. He was hoping to see some of his old friends and allies to show off his young son and wife; especially to Krillin. Goku had been training almost nonstop; day and night, though he probably didn't need it.  
  
Anyway, Goku was getting ready to leave; putting on his orange martial arts uniform, putting on he weighted armor and shoes. Chi-Chi was preparing lunch and getting Gohan dressed and complaining the whole time. Though Chi- Chi herself was a fighter, she was against taking Gohan; she wanted him to have nothing to do with Martial Arts. But even she could sense a power dwelling inside Gohan.  
  
Chi-Chi left with Gohan after a few moments on a small plane, leaving Goku to prepare in his own ways. Goku's preparation was short and consisted only of a kamehameha wave that split part of the ground in two and it plunged right through a huge boulder that Chi-Chi had always wanted to move.  
  
"Kinto-un!" he yelled as his cloud flew down before him. He had no real need for the Kinto-un now, since he'd learned to fly, but it held a special place in his heart. "To the tournament," he told the cloud as it began to fly fast and brought Goku close to his destination. "Thanks buddy," he said as he jumped down and smiled. He landed with his feet firmly planted in the soft sand of the beach.  
  
The tournament was taking place on an island that was fifteen miles from the closest block of land. There were many lakes and streams running through the island and the tournament ring itself was taking place on a lake covered partially by tiles. Anyone who falls into the water or touches ground outside of the ring is disqualified. Also if you're knocked out, killed, or speak defeat, you are disqualified.  
  
Goku walked across the beach and stepped onto the concrete road. He followed the path and found Chi-Chi and Gohan waiting for him. He motioned for them to wait a moment as he registered. He glanced over the other participants and smiled.  
  
Krillin was participating along with Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo, among many others Goku didn't know, and they were all present and registered. "All right!" he exclaimed in happiness as he handed the registration sheet back to the men running the booth.  
  
"Hey, Goku," someone yelled from behind him. Goku turned and was greeted by the bald head of the short Krillin.  
  
"Still haven't grown much, have you?" Goku asked laughingly. "You haven't grown any hair either." Goku laughed and Krillin looked at him, annoyed.  
  
"Well, I see you haven't changed," mumbled Krillin as he followed Goku to where his family stood.  
  
"Hello Krillin," Chi-Chi said politely in greeting taking Krillin's extended hand.  
  
"Who's this little fellow?" Krillin asked pointing to Gohan. Goku smiled and picked Gohan up who held tightly onto Goku.  
  
"Gohan, he's." Goku started.  
  
"When did you start babysitting?" Krillin interrupted. "Poor kid," he said quietly and Chi-Chi bopped him on the head. "Oww." he whined as he rubbed the lump that had begun to form already.  
  
"He's mine," Goku said proudly as Master Roshi and Bulma walked up behind them.  
  
"Yours?" Roshi asked in his croaky voice as Goku turned.  
  
"What's his name," Bulma asked bending down to Gohan's height.  
  
"I'm Gohan." he said slowly, "and I'm four years old. ad a half." Gohan smiled and closed his eyes. "And my daddy is the strongest in the world."  
  
"Okay, Okay, that's enough little man," Goku said putting his hand over Gohan's mouth. Gohan pushed it away. "Daddy."  
  
"We're going to our seats now, honey," Chi-Chi said as she led Gohan off.  
  
"We'll join you," Bulma said, grabbing Master Roshi by the ear who was now drooling over some nearby women.  
  
"Ahh. Bulma." Roshi complained.  
  
"Later guys," Goku said as he walked to the preparation room. Goku and Krillin walked in happily talking about their lives since they'd last seen each other. They entered the room where the first elimination matches would take place, and Goku spotted the other three participants he knew. He walked over to Yamcha and said hello, giving a wave to Tien on the way, before a man came out and stepped onto a platform.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen." he started.  
  
"Hey there is a woman here too," a voice came out from the crowd. Goku looked over to her and took in the details of her. She was strong, but concealed most of her chi. She wore a tank top over what looked like a weighted shirt and a skirt over tight black shorts.  
  
She may present a challenge, Goku thought. The announcer began talking again.  
  
"Welcome lady and gentlemen," he said into his microphone. "This year we have too many participants and we need to take this number down to eight before we begin the actual event. So let's begin by splitting these 256 people into two groups and arranging them to fight until 128 remain. Then we go to 64, 32, 16, and then 8. We'll have four rings going at once. So, let's begin!"  
  
Goku stretched and got ready for his turn. He was the first of the people he knew to fight and he walked into the ring. A giant sumo wrestler stepped up and towered over Goku.  
  
"You goin' down shrimp," he said as he got in position to fight.  
  
"Am I?" Goku looked quizzically at the guy. He charged at Goku at the starting bell. He threw a punch and Goku hardly moved to dodge it. The guy looked at Goku with a very surprised expression on his face. "WHAT!" he cried out.  
  
He threw a few more punches and Goku dodged them equally as easily. He glanced behind him and saw Krillin begin his fight. "Go Krillin!" he yelled from his fight and Krillin looked over with a smile on his face and gave Goku a thumbs up.  
  
"You dare ignore me!!" the sumo wrestler yelled. He threw another punch and Goku let it hit him in the face. His head didn't even move.  
  
"See how powerless you really are?" Goku punched once in the stomach and he flew back into the wall. "Whoops.um. I didn't think I hit him. um. that hard." Goku stuttered as he put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. The guy looked at Goku.  
  
"Are you some kind of monster?" he asked.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Tournament

Disclaimer: Again, Akira Toriyama... I own nothing...wait a sec..I OWN KUNA!!!!!!heehee....  
  
The rest of Goku's, Krillin's, Yamcha's, Piccolo's and Tien's fights were much like that. And surprisingly, that's how that girl's fights went, whose name was Kuna.  
  
"The eight advancing are Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, Zell, Blank, Tien, Piccolo, and Kuna. Congratulations to those who made it to the final round. The matches go as follows: Goku vs. Zell, Yamcha vs. Tien, Blank vs. Kuna, and Krillin vs. Piccolo. You have ten minutes before the first match begins. Good-luck."  
  
Goku examined his opponent, Zell, who was overweight with muscle and some fat, and who wore a vest that hardly fit over white pants that were turning brown with the dust that kept billowing around everyone.  
  
"Why me. why me." Krillin was mumbling to himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked playfully.  
  
"I'm against Piccolo." he whined.  
  
"Well," Goku started, "give it your all and use it as a good training experience." Krillin merely nodded and looked to the ground.  
  
"But I needed that prize money. and a girlfriend.and the money to get a girlfriend." he kept mumbling complaints to himself. Goku reached over and pushed Krillin over, "Shut up, Krillin." He said with a smile. Ten minutes went by quickly and the eight contestants were led to the ring where all the spectators sat.  
  
"Go get 'em honey," Chi-Chi yelled as Goku stepped onto the platform along with Zell.  
  
"Go Daddy!" Gohan smiled happily and cheered. Goku sucked up all the attention and smiled happily while waving. Zell however, stood stock still and hardly anyone cheered for him.  
  
"No below the belt and don't use excessive force. Same rules for disqualification, and good luck to the both of you," the announcer stepped off the platform and silence came over all the people. "Now, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer bellowed into the microphone.  
  
Goku took his fighting stance and got ready leaving the first attack for Zell. But Zell didn't take it; he left the first move for Goku. "Ok then, playing strategically, are you," he muttered under his breath. "First move is mine then, huh?" Goku crouched and jumped high, but he did it faster than a normal eye can see. Before Zell could realize this, Goku was above him and Goku's foot came into Zell's face.  
  
Zell grabbed his foot and swung him towards the water, but Goku grabbed the edge and flipped himself back onto the platform. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," Goku said happily. "Time to take it to stage two." Goku released a bit of his chi and attacked. He let two punches fly and Zell couldn't dodge either of them. He fell to the ground and Goku pushed him into the water. He swam to the surface and mumbled about a monster of strength.  
  
"Sorry," Goku said as he put his hand out and pulled Zell out. Zell shook Goku's hand and bowed his head.  
  
"I've never seen anyone as strong as you. Thank you for this experience." Zell walked away mysteriously and didn't look back after leaving.  
  
Goku spent Yamcha and Tien's match speaking to his family and friends, but as soon as the match was over Tien stood triumphantly as he helped Yamcha out of the water as Chouazu cheered long and hard. "Well, that's my next opponent," Goku said as he stretched and sat down. The next fight was Kuna and Blank. To everyone's surprise, Kuna won quite easily. Then Krillin stepped up nervously along with Piccolo. Though Krillin tried his hardest and Goku and everyone else cheered for him, he still lost. But he wasn't thrown into the water, he kept out of it; he was beat to a pulp and eventually gave up.  
  
"You did well, Krillin, and you put up a great fight." Yamcha said as Krillin sat down. "Better than me." Krillin smiled sheepishly.  
  
Goku went back into the ring along with Tien. "Hello again," Tien said. "Haven't been in this ring with you for a while, since when you beat me few tournaments back. You've been quiet since then." Goku nodded.  
  
The announcer brought the match to a start and Goku fought with Tien for a while. It seemed they were equal, and though Goku wasn't really emitting his power, neither was Tien. Finally, Tien let his guard down and Goku got a good kick in, sending Tien into the water. "Damn," Tien said as he got out, rejecting Goku's hand to help him up. Chouazu let out a sigh of disappointment.  
  
"Goku advances to the next round!" the announcer cries into the microphone. Goku smiles and waves at the crowd, then he turned to Tien and smiled. "Don't worry; you'll win next year, because I won't be entering."  
  
Piccolo and Kuna entered the ring and Kuna smiled menacingly and Piccolo only looked at her. "Let's go," Kuna said happily. Piccolo only nodded and the announcer yelled the beginning of the battle.  
  
Kuna sprang right into action surprising Piccolo. He looked around and couldn't find her. It must be an illusion technique. He senses Kuna behind him, but turns around only to hit air. He's kicked from the side and staggers a bit. Piccolo looks at her in surprise and she smiles at him. "Well, I have to go all the way before the final round," Piccolo says in disappointment. He screams and releases his chi.  
  
"This is more like it," Kuna mutters to herself.  
  
"See how you like this girl," Piccolo says as he puts his fingers to his forehead. He stays that way for a few moments. Kuna puts her hands to her hips. "What are you doing now?" she asks as she shakes her head. Goku looked on in shock, sensing the tremendous power. You're gonna kill someone, Piccolo!  
  
"Light of Death!" Piccolo yells as the beam emits itself from his fingers and hits Kuna right in the stomach. She was off guard but as it plummeted into her, she tightened her hands into fists at her sides and stood firm. They can focus their energy! Kuna thought, unaware of the skill that all real fighters on earth had acquired.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Namek," she says as the beam disintegrated before her.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Finals

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter..and the one before that..and before that..  
  
Goku didn't wait for an invitation, he charged aggressively. Kuna was unprepared and knocked off balance. Blood dripped from her mouth and she stood. She merely wiped away the red streak and smiled. "If that's the best you can do, you might as well give up now."  
  
Goku too smiled. "I can do a whole lot better than that. There's no way you can get me to give up."  
  
"Even on the verge of death, you'll fight?" she questioned with a note of sarcasm.  
  
"Yes," Goku replied seriously. Kuna's smile flattered and she looked at Goku in surprise. She quickly shook the face away and attacked. She threw three punches and Goku easily dodged each of them. She smiled and picked up the pace. Things remained the same for a few minutes with Goku also taking turns on the offensive.  
  
"We're getting nowhere," Goku said as he raised his power. Kuna only smiled and did the same. She charged toward Goku faster than the normal eye can see. But he dodged that but with a little more difficulty. He charged forward, but shot up at the last minute rising to the air in flight. Kuna looked around for him confusingly. Goku's friends gasped in surprise.  
  
"He. he's. flying. guys!" Krillin cried out. Goku had taken flight for the first time in front of his friends. Piccolo stared at Goku with jealousy and a note of excitement mixed into his eyes. Even master Roshi had never flown and none of Goku's friends had ever even dreamed of the possibility.  
  
Goku took Kuna's confusion as an invitation to attack. He charged from the sky and hit Kuna head on. She fell and looked up in surprise to see Goku merely standing over her. "How did you so that?" Kuna spit out. Blood ran from her nose and mouth as she coughed and stood.  
  
"Practice, training." Goku smiled innocently. Kuna glared at him. She went forward in attack and moved away at the last minute going to Goku's back. Goku was caught off guard and struck from behind. He stumbled forward, but then looked back. He smiled with a content and excited look on his face. Kuna ran forward and attacked, dodging and blocking when necessary. They went on like that faster than the eye could see. Only Goku's friends saw what was happening. Finally, Kuna and Goku retracted, each taking to opposite corners of the ring.  
  
"Time to have some fun," Kuna yelled. "Death Beam!" she yelled. A wave of energy began to go towards Goku.  
  
"Kame.hame.ha!" Goku yelled as his energy flew to counter Kuna's. The two beams of energy collided in the center of the ring pushing on each other. Kuna was weakening, but put her last ounce of strength into the beam. Goku was unsuspecting and went flying to the outside of the ring.  
  
TBC 


	4. Who is She

Disclaimer: I own Kuna!!!!!! !heehee...so happy..but Akira Toriyama owns Dragon Ball Z  
  
"What!" Piccolo cried out in surprise. Kuna only laughed. Piccolo got into position and tried to detect a weakness from her.  
  
"She must really be something." Goku told anyone who was listening. Krillin nodded and looked at Goku.  
  
"Looks like she'll be your next opponent." Kuna went on fighting Piccolo who refused to admit defeat, despite his obvious pain. "Just give up, Piccolo!" Krillin mutters to himself.  
  
"He can't; regardless of his physical pain," Goku replied. "He hurts more on the inside if he gives up. After this, Piccolo is going to train like hell and make sure he can beat her next time."  
  
A few minutes went by before Piccolo was throw in the water, after about six attempts to do so previously by Kuna, and he climbed out, refusing help from Kuna, though she hardly offered. "Kuna advances to the next round," the announcer yells into his microphone in surprise.  
  
"That's what a girl can do," she proudly says.  
  
"There will be a ten minute intermission for the two finalists, Goku and Kuna! Get ready everyone, 'cause this'll be a fight to remember." The announcer walked over to Goku. "Thank you for coming with your friends. Usually, the tournament is no fun without you. We missed you; try to come more often."  
  
Goku nods as Kuna sits down a few seats down. He stands and walks over to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kuna"  
  
"I know your name; I mean where'd you come from and where'd you train, who're your parents; that kinda thing."  
  
"I'm from the planet of Saiyans, called Vegeta, as are you. I came to see how strong "your" planet is, and I guess you guys will stand no chance against my brother. He's coming to this planet to attack and take it over." She said all of this fairly calmly as if she was talking about the weather.  
  
"What's this planet of the Saiyans? And why do you say that it's where I'm from?" Goku was fairly confused and had no idea how to react, so he let the questions fly.  
  
"You were sent from our planet, your homeland, and you were supposed to destroy all the people on this wretched planet. You are a shame to our race and. where the hell is your tail!?"  
  
"You know about my tail?" Goku was openly confused.  
  
"All Saiyans have one. But girls are forced to have them removed. They are the focus of strength and the king believed women shouldn't fight. But my brother helped train my and I became stronger than a lot of my f. or the kings men." Kuna looked down and balled up her fists angrily and didn't look up for a while.  
  
"Well, I got my tail removed. But I still don't believe I came from this planet you speak of." Master Roshi walked up behind Goku.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear, Goku, and I think you should know something. Your grandfather told me something," he started as Goku turned around to listen. "He found a child in a ravine and brought him home. But that child was wild and unwilling. But the strangest thing about this child was the tail that seemed to contain all his strength. Gohan need merely grab your tail, and you'd fall asleep. Then one day you fell into this canyon and bumped your head. Normally no one would survive that drop, especially onto his head, but you did. And after that you became the sweetest kid that Gohan had seen. And, well, you know what happened soon after, that child being you and all."  
  
Goku nodded and turned back to Kuna. "Ok, so maybe I am from this alien planet, but I was raised on Earth so I consider myself an Earthling. But what about your brother who's coming to attack earth? Is he strong? Is a whatchamacallit..? Saiyan?"  
  
"He.," Kuna was interrupted by the announcer telling Goku and Kuna to enter the ring. They both got ready and the match began.  
  
TBC 


	5. Get Ready

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama...  
  
The crowd gasped as Goku went over the water. Goku looked up at Kuna and smiled as he began to fly back to the ring. A hole was in his shirt and his chest was slightly burned, but other than that he was fine. Goku called his energy to the Kamehameha again. Kuna gathered what little energy she could and pushed it forward. Goku's energy pummeled right through Kuna's knocking her into the water.  
  
Goku helped her out and she went to dry off as Goku went to meet up with his family. A while later Kuna came back out. "Goku!" she called. He perked up at the sound of his name and looked for the source. He walked over to Kuna.  
  
"My brother is coming to Earth and won't be as easily beaten as me."  
  
"You weren't that easy to beat," Goku interrupted. Kuna looked at him in surprise before continuing.  
  
"He's hundreds of times stronger than me. He'll be here within one Earth year. I'm not supposed to tell you any of this, but I. want to fight with you guys," Kuna blushed. "I watched you all fight, and after training for a year, I thing you guys have a chance. But that isn't the only reason. I've seen good on this planet, and I wanna be a part of that. I pledge my allegiance to you." Confusion quickly came and went over Goku and he decided to trust this girl.  
  
Goku looked to his friends and walked over while quickly explaining the new apparent situation. "How can we trust her?" Piccolo questioned from a corner no one knew he was in. Everyone turned to him and then looked at Kuna.  
  
"You don't believe me?" she questioned angrily as she walked up to Piccolo and glared at him. "Then you can become lazy and when my brother gets here in a year, you'll die. We have devices that can pinpoint the exact locations of the major power levels on an entire planet." Kuna pulled a device out of her pocket and showed it to everyone. "Mine's busted because of the water and other things, but you hook it onto your ear and." Bulma walked forward and grabbed it.  
  
"Wow!" she cried out, as she looked it over.  
  
"Hey," Kuna said angrily and tried to grab it back, but Goku placed his hand on her shoulder and held her back. She immediately calmed down and relaxed a bit, keeping her eyes sharp watching everyone.  
  
"I can fix this!" Bulma yelled excitedly. She rushed out of there and went home to work. Everyone else soon left for home, Kuna going with Piccolo who wanted to keep his eyes on her.  
  
"I don't trust her," Piccolo kept mumbling to himself. Kuna followed not too happily and they headed to Piccolo's "home". In fact, what Piccolo called home was a field bordered by trees and wilderness no shelter at all.  
  
"Where do you sleep, Namekian? And where am I supposed to sleep?" she pressed angrily. Piccolo ignored her. "Hello, you still alive in that green corpse?" Kuna kept up with the insults until finally Piccolo turned around.  
  
"Just shut up, girl." Piccolo growled. "You aren't getting any royal treatment. You sleep on the grass and train in the field, using those rocks and mountains for practice."  
  
"You use rocks and fields?" Kuna questioned laughingly. "No wonder you people are so weak. What about opponents? Live targets? Anything like that?"  
  
"We are on a more peaceful planet than you are apparently used to. Now I suggest if you really want to be good, get used to the way we train and the way we do things around here." Kuna looked down but said nothing though her head wanted to throw out many remarks and comebacks.  
  
***  
  
"Will you really have to fight some evil, Daddy," Gohan asked politely during dinner. Goku nodded and tried to speak between huge bites of food. "If. 'his. planed is in.denger." he swallowed then paused with his fork hovering over the rest of his tempting food. "Then of course I'll fight," he said before resuming to devour his meal. Chi-Chi shook her head but remained silent. There was no point in arguing with Goku when it came to saving the world.  
  
Later that night, Goku slipped away, taking Gohan with him. "What are we doing, Daddy?" Gohan asked loudly, unaware that he had to be quiet. Chi- Chi rustled her blankets in the other room, but remained asleep.  
  
"Shhh. Gohan," Goku whispered, "We're going outside. You're going to learn to fight. But you can't tell your mom." Gohan nodded and silently followed his dad outside.  
  
TBC 


	6. Almost Here

Disclaimer: If you really want to know, look a the previous chapters..but not chapter 4..I don't think it says...  
  
Almost a year had gone by and everyone, even five-year-old Gohan, was at the top of his (or her) game. All the Z fighters had trained like hell to become what they are at now and Goku was still far among all the others. Throughout the year, everyone had hardly stayed in contact with each other. Kuna stayed with everyone at least once to see how everyone trained. She was shocked that as a Saiyan, Goku could stand to train like the "normal" people training on this planet.  
  
By this time, they had all learned to fly, except little Gohan, who, except in that aspect, was caught up to everyone in his technique. His strength was still the least, him being five years old and all. But Chi-Chi had eventually found out about the nightly training sessions, after Gohan began sleeping all day so he could train all night. She put up an argument as usual when it came to Gohan, but this time, Goku fought back.  
  
"He doesn't need to be brought up this way!"  
  
"What's so wrong about it?" Chi-Chi was taken aback by Goku's reply. She gave some thought before continuing.  
  
"This world has enough strong fighters like you. Gohan doesn't need to help."  
  
"No one else is strong enough. Without Gohan, this world may end. Is that what you want?" Chi-Chi gave a shake of the head, but didn't stop arguing.  
  
"Is he that strong, Goku?" she demanded, tears forming in her eyes. He nodded slightly and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll all watch out for Gohan," he reassured her.  
  
A few days later all the Z-fighters gathered at Piccolo's place. They all trained together, taking care to watch for new techniques that may help them and advance their own powers. They made sure not to harm each other. Goku went up to Korin's tower and got the senzu beans that had been growing for the past six years. He brought them back and Kuna looked up to him.  
  
"They're almost here," she said in a whisper. Her scanner had been fixed by Bulma and was now fixed over her ear. "They'll be here within twelve hours."  
  
Goku nodded and announced that everyone should rest and regain their strength. The day turned to night and Goku awoke from a dream. In the dream he'd gone home to eat breakfast and took so long that when he returned, the Saiyans had already defeated everyone. The world was partially destroyed and Goku was so full that he was beaten with one blow to the stomach.  
  
Goku looked up and saw that he wasn't the only one awake. Kuna was awake looking at the sky. "They'll be here soon, Goku," she said without turning around. "I'll have to fight my brother." She looked down sadly. "I don't want to fight him, but I don't want this planet to be destroyed either. My mind is confused." Goku went and stood next to Kuna. "Oh," Kuna cried out as she remembered something. "My brother is coming with another Saiyan. That Saiyan happens to be your brother." Goku looked over at Kuna strangely.  
  
"I have a brother?!" Goku almost yelled.  
  
"Yes, and be quiet; don't wake the others. He isn't that strong, but stronger than your friends were a year ago. He doesn't have much strength, but helping my brother has gone to his head and he became incredibly lazy. So I doubt he's gotten much stronger than the last time I saw him." Goku began to respond, but a bang shook the earth. The others roused from their sleep.  
  
"They're here," Kuna said calmly. "Let's go find them." She took to flight and the others all followed suit, except of course, Gohan, who had to be carried by Goku. They flew to where they sensed powers rising. They all arrived at what used to be a city and looked around. The Saiyans were nowhere to be found, and no one could sense their power.  
  
"Do they conceal their powers?" Krillin asked. Kuna looked around.  
  
"They couldn't when I last saw them," she said slowly as if trying to think. "But they may have seen it on another planet and learned from them. So, well, I can't be too sure on this." The others remained silent, until an explosion burst through the air. It needed not be said but Kuna said it. "They're there."  
  
The group began to fly as fast as they could towards the site of the explosion. They arrived in a crater that was all that was left of a small town. Surrounding the town was only open fields and forest. It was an ideal place for the fight to take place. Two people stood alone in the center of the crater. "My.brother." Kuna whispered.  
  
TBC 


	7. Identities Revealed

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama...except for Kuna!!! For Kuna, I own her..~_^  
  
"Brother!" Kuna cried. Piccolo looked suspiciously at Goku before back to the Saiyans. One Saiyan looked behind him at Kuna before turning with a slight smile. The Saiyan was the Prince of Saiyans, the Prince Vegeta. The other Saiyan was Goku's brother, Raditz. Vegeta spotted the rest of the group and frowned at Kuna.  
  
"Why have you not destroyed them?" he questioned.  
  
"We." she started.  
  
"Your mission was to destroy the people of the planet. before we arrived." Kuna looked miserable, and looked as if she would give in and leave, but she thought better of it. "The people of this planet are fascinating and have various ways of training. They're kind and open." Kuna threw her arms out low. "We shouldn't take away their lives and their homes!" Kuna stopped, knowing she had angered her brother, and especially Raditz for that matter. Vegeta was thoughtful but Raditz stepped forward.  
  
"How dare you, after everything your brother has done for you!" he cried out. His hand left his side and went into Kuna's stomach knocking her back. She looked up and stared at him playfully. "That doesn't work anymore Raditz." she whispered. She let her fist fly now, but only let it brush through his hair right next to his head. Raditz hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
"That's how much stronger and faster I've become, on a. small scale. I haven't unleashed even a fragment of my newly found power. I'll waste you now Raditz and you'll be amazed once you see what these others can do. They'll surprise you just as they surprised me a year ago." Raditz was looking a bit scared and then recovered his lost composure.  
  
"You're bluffing, Kuna," he snickered. "You were never that powerful and neither are your newfound "friends". You." Vegeta stepped in front of Raditz and surprisingly stepped to Kuna's defense.  
  
"She was a lot stronger than you thought. She merely toyed with you." Raditz looked afraid and Kuna sighed a sigh of relief. Goku and the others looked around to each other surprisingly. Vegeta could see his sister holding back. He knew her far too well. Their past rushed to him.  
  
Their training had consisted of torture and frequent beatings for Kuna. It was brutal, but a Saiyan gained much strength in near death experiences. Vegeta had made sure Kuna got her share of those. He had known a long time ago that Raditz would stand no real chance against her, but forced Kuna to suppress her powers to keep secret from the King, that Kuna was becoming stronger. And Kuna had become much stronger. Stronger than the King's soldiers, stronger than Saiyan warriors, and stronger than the Saiyan King himself. Now Vegeta had no clue who Kuna was stronger than, but it was evident she was still stronger than Raditz.  
  
"So, Kuna," Vegeta started, "are you going to fight against us?" Kuna looked at the ground, and then she looked to the fighters she had been living with for a year. She had lived with all the fighters and seen how each of them were. She didn't want to betray them, but she didn't want to betray her brother and her people for that matter.  
  
What should I do.... Kuna put her hand to her forehead. Which is right which is wrong.? It came down to that. The simple thought of right and wrong. Killing life or saving life. Kuna had learned a sense of morals while she was here with them, so her decision, in her mind, was obvious. The fighters she now knew very well would be overjoyed. Raditz would be pissed and her brother...her brother..well.. Vegeta would be disappointed. It doesn't matter.his disappointment weighed against the lives of millions.no billions. But he wouldn't understand that.  
  
Kuna put determination into her features. "I will fight you, brother." She took a fighting position. "To save the lives of so many." Vegeta looked at her and shook his head with shame.  
  
"Kuna, Kuna, Kuna. Do you really think you can fight me?"  
  
"If I can't than they surely can," Kuna said with drive and determination as she pointed to Goku and the others. Raditz laughed. And kept laughing. Kuna relaxed and went from her position. "Don't believe me?"  
  
Raditz laughed his answer. "Take one of them on." Raditz pointed to Gohan.  
  
"I'll take the kid on." Everyone looked to Gohan in shock and worry, everyone but Goku.  
  
"Go right ahead," Goku said. Everyone, including Kuna, looked at Goku in surprise. Goku could tell that Raditz was weak. Kuna had said while training with Goku that neither of them could suppress their powers and that if they had come across that technique, Raditz wouldn't be able to pick it up. Goku knew Gohan's power, and had confidence in it.  
  
"But why should he fight his uncle, Kakarot?" Vegeta finally talked directly to someone other than Kuna.  
  
"Don't call him that!" Kuna snapped. "He's now Goku."  
  
Vegeta moved for what seemed like the first time since everyone had arrived. He moved his hand to Kuna's face and slapped her. Blood came from the side of her mouth and she exhaled angrily.  
  
"Damnit Vegeta!" she yelled. "You always hit me!"  
  
"It makes a Saiyan stronger to almost die." Vegeta was perfectly calm. He had had this argument with Kuna before. "You know, I wonder what your father would think of all this."  
  
"Father.. don't make me laugh. He is hardly a father. He's nothing to me. He's nothing to you either. So stop pretending he is!"  
  
"Kuna?" Goku interrupted. She looked to him. "You're the princess of Saiyans?"  
  
"Not princess," Vegeta said calmly. "We don't recognize such a title. We don't recognize female titles whatsoever. The females are worthless in our world. She doesn't even have a title. She's a nothing. You all are."  
  
"Can we fight now?" Raditz demanded. Goku and Vegeta nodded in unison. Gohan stepped forward to Raditz.  
  
"Bring it on," Gohan said in a very childish voice. It would've been cute if Gohan hadn't really been face to face with fighting his uncle. His very scary uncle. But the child was undaunted.  
  
Raditz took a step forward and faced Gohan.  
  
"You're asking for it, kid."  
  
TBC 


End file.
